


Love in a Cup

by Scarletspeedshits



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, The OT3 no one knew they needed, awesome friendship, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletspeedshits/pseuds/Scarletspeedshits
Summary: Julian had developed a schedule when it came to getting his coffee, but not for the convenience of work, or to aid in his busy schedule of life. No, Julian had developed a schedule so that on certain days of the week at certain times, he would get his coffee from one of his two favorite baristas.AKA: The Coffee Shop AU for the OT3 legit no one knew they needed





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdhdBarryAllen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/gifts).



> I BLAME MY CLONE FOR THIS! ZERO THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Julian had developed a schedule when it came to getting his coffee, but not for the convenience of work, or to aid in his busy schedule of life. No, Julian had developed a schedule so that on certain days of the week at certain times, he would get his coffee from one of his two favorite baristas.

oOo

Every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday, at 7:39 AM, he would receive his order of chai tea from one Barry Allen. The lanky brunet who had the most vibrant of green eyes and brightest of smiles that if you stared at them too long, you would go blind. He would always make a smug comment about Julian’s outfit of the day, or just make a simple joke about the recent events in the city, all in an attempt to make the blonde laugh. If Julian was to be honest with himself, it didn’t really matter what came out of the brunet’s mouth, because he would bring a smile to the Brit’s face and a gentle laugh. After their small banter and the steaming drink was handed into Julian’s possession, he would always pay with a bill far too large and would always insist that Barry kept the remaining change. Barry would often protest, but wouldn’t have a chance to finish as Julian strolls away, giving a wave from over his shoulder as he made his exit. Always making sure he was out of sight, he would gaze through the window to see the same annoyed pout that appeared on Barry’s lips before returning to whatever work he had to accomplish in the moment.

Every Tuesday, Friday and Saturday, at 6:47 AM, he would receive an earl grey latte from one Iris West. The fit female would always have her dark hair tied up high upon her head, giving her a little perk as her chocolate eyes always seemed to smile. She would always scribble little notes giving him fashion advice or would give him a small compliment, always accompanied with small doodled on hearts. The Brit would always make a smug comment along the lines of ‘with all these heart’s I would think you were smitten for me’. After Iris sticks a playful tongue out, he pays with a bill far too large and would always tell Iris to keep the tip. ‘With all this tip money, it’s like you’re smitten for me’ Iris would always playfully reply as Julian made his exit of the cafe. He would linger at the door, turning back to Iris, only to give a flattering wink. Almost as a natural response, she would fake a swoon then wave him off before returning to whatever work she had to complete.

He wouldn’t go in on Sundays, aware that both of his favorite baristas had the day off, so he wouldn’t have a chance of seeing them in the morning. This became Julian’s weekly routine. He was fully aware that he had developed a strong crush for both workers, but refused to take action on either, scared doing that would destroy the beloved relationship that he has developed with the other. So he continued to live with the daily cycle of flirting and enjoying the reactions he would get, allowing himself to silently pine over them.

oOO  
  


Barry and Iris have been close for as long as they can remember. Being best friends in elementary, then Barry moving in with Iris and Joe, these two have been attached by the hip ever since. They had no secrets between them, when they had a crush on one another, they both told, and agreed that they would maybe pursuit it one day. When they both got a job at the local coffee shop, they only laughed at the mistake their boss made with that one decision. And when one Julian Albert came into both of their lives, they agreed to share their favorite customer, both agreeing that he was too precious to let anyone else handle.

They worked almost identical shifts, only the time that they would start their shifts changed. Both worked Tuesday-Friday, for Barry had Saturday off and Iris had Monday off. Whenever their schedules overlapped, they would watch the clock, both becoming fully aware of their regular’s  timetable . If Barry was manning the counter on Tuesday or Friday at 6:45AM, he would always wait until Julian was outside. ‘Your boyfriend is here’ was always the phrase used by Barry when he would switch to making the coffee and Iris would go to man the counters. If Iris was working up front of Wednesday or Thursday at 7:35AM, she would always find an excuse to step away. ‘Your husband is about to show up, don’t be late’ was the call of switch to Barry, allowing him to take the front and have his moments of flirting with the blonde Brit. They had a system, and it worked. Both were aware the other had a crush on Julian, and made a silent agreement that if he did ask either one of them out, they would be happy for it and would be allowed to continue to flirt with Julian, despite who he was dating. This silent pact only made their friendship, and fun with Julian, stronger.

oOo

Julian wasn’t entirely sure what enticed him to go to his favorite coffee shop this Sunday morning, but the pull was strong and something he couldn’t ignore. Pushing open the glass doors he took two steps inside before his blue eyes lock onto familiar messy light brown hair and smiling chocolate eyes. He takes a sharp inhale before deciding to approach the two familiar baristas, who were laughing about something. They sat in the corner, one on of the many sofas that lined the inside of the shop, both holding a to go cup and giggling.

“I’m telling you Iris, you should have seen his face, absolutely priceless” Barry’s lighthearted tone put some ease to Julian as he closed the last of the distance between him and the best friends.

“Speak of the devil” Iris comments, a warm smile appearing across her face, as the brunet spins his head around to face Julian, who was standing only a few inches away, both hands tucked into his pockets. Julian couldn’t help but giggle when the male barista’s face turned a light pink.

“J-Julian. H-Hey! Um.. How much did you hear?” Barry asks a bit sheepishly, both him and Iris scooting themselves over on the couch to allow Julian some room to sit down. Accepting the opening, the blonde sits happily down, giving a smug smile.

“Enough to know that you were talking about me. Do you two live here or something?” Julian questions, a bit confused on why the two would be here on their obvious day off. He is greeted with laughs from both, which honestly makes his heart flutter. They both had beautiful laughs and he would do anything to keep them coming.

“Honestly feels like it, but nah. Bar and I are just sharing stories of our favorite customer”

“You know, subtlety has never been your forte, Irie” Barry rolls his eyes at his best friends comment, sticking his tongue out at her, only for her to mimic the action with a laugh. Julian raises his eyebrow, trying to hide the warmth coming to his face with his confusion.

“Bar? Irie? What, are you two dating or something?” Julian tries to hide any tone of disappointment in his voice, but clearly failed being both of them gave confused and slightly hurt look.

“Why? Are you jealous or something?” Barry asks first, trying not to smile at the pinkish tone on Julian’s face, which only grew at that comment.

“What, of course not”

“Oh really?”

“Stop being as asshole Bar. No, Julian, me and Barry aren’t dating” Iris jumps in, getting annoyed with her best friend teasing their crush. Barry let a shit eating grin spread across his face as Julian seemed to mostly relax, hearing confirmation that the two people he has been crushing on for who knows how long were not in a relationship with one another.

“Barry and I’ve been best friends since elementary school, he even lives with me and my dad.” Iris quickly clarifies, giving a brief explanation to the nicknames and pet names they have for each other. The blonde gives a nod in understanding to the female before shooting a less than amused glance at Barry. Suddenly, a devilish thought came to his mind as the  brunet took a sip of his coffee.

“Well that’s a shame, because getting to date a couple like you two would have been very attractive” As soon as the words left Julian’s mouth, Barry begins to cough, apparently being extremely caught off guard by that statement, and most probably choking. His face morphed from normal peach to bright red, Iris’ almost mimicking the shade as the two stared wide eyed at Julian. A small smirk appeared on his face as the two continued to stare at him with a gaped mouths and wide eyes, trying to find words.

“I… Um… We… A- Ah um, Are you serious?” Iris finally says, warm eyes still large with shock. Instead of giving them a straight answer, Julian pushes himself off the sofa and places both hands back in his pockets.

“Maybe. See you on Monday, Barry” Julian gives a wink before leaving the two baristas and the coffee shop.

oOo  
  


Julian had developed a schedule when it came to seeing his boyfriend and girlfriend. Not for the convenience of work, or to aid in his busy schedule of life. No, Julian had developed a schedule so that on certain days of the week at certain times, he would get his coffee from one of the two most important people in his life.


End file.
